


Centuries

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Series: Centuries [1]
Category: Green Day
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Centuries - Fall Out Boy, Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heard Fall Out Boy's newest single "Centuries" & decided to write this & turn it into a whole story because of it cx PS. I'm bad an summaries</p>
            </blockquote>





	Centuries

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own Green Day, the own themselves nor the song 'Centuries' its rightful owner(s) are FOB. Hope you enjoy ^-^

_Some legends are told_  
 _Some turn to dust or to gold_

Billie watched in honest interest as his apprentice fought one of his army's strongest warriors. Manny head-butted Alex, only to pull away dazed, & shaking his head.

"Ha, you alright Manny?" Alex asked snidely, smirking at the large male. Manny glared harshly at her, ready to charge only for his lightheadedness to return, & make him go weak in the knees. Manny shook his head, trying to rid himself of the dizziness seizing his mind & body.

"Ooo," he moaned in agony. "I give up." Manny grit out defeatedly, obvious anger in his words as he carefully sat down on the dirt, & pebble ground. Billie smiled at the fifteen year old bounding towards him.

"Billie, c'mon, gimme a real challenge." She said hugging him tightly around his narrow waist. "Why not you? You're the fiercest arch angel in all of Heaven." His eyes widened, "Didn't think I forgot about your legend did you? Billie, you literally fought the devil!" Alex exclaimed.

_But you will remember me_  
 _Remember me, for centuries_

"That was centuries ago." Billie said brushing it off as nothing, "Besides, those were my glory days. I'm washed up now." Billie said. Alex caught the sadness in her master's green eyes.

"No you're not... Billie, no matter what time you defeated the devil, or whether you were younger, you're still my idol. I'll always look up to you." Alex said with a smile. Her words kind & honest, Billie gazed down at her with soft eyes, corners of his lips quirking upward.

"Really?" He asked softly, seeing Manny limp away from his peripheral vision. Alex nodded vigorously, feathers of her wings fluffing slightly. "C'mon, I'm taking you to meet two of my closest friends; they're fallen angels."

"I thought we were not suppose to transverse with such beings? More or less go down to earth?" Alex asked curiously, brown eyes huge. Billie stopped abruptly & Alex crashed into him, he turned around, mouth ajar slightly & eyes shocked.

"Do you not remember?" He asked. Alex cocked her head to the side, brow raising substantially. "Do you not know who you truly are?" Billie asked.

"I know who I am Billie. Daughter of the lord, our savior, & creator, God. I am arch angel Alexandria Verticos Taylor IV." Alex stated confidently, but her confidence wavered at the look of betrayal in Billie's eyes. He sighed.

_And just one mistake is all it will take_

"Lets go. We must leave now, He knows I've said too much." Billie said grabbing her wrist & pulling her to the gates of Heaven.

Alex pulled away, "What? Why would our lord be angry with you?" She asked scared. She looked back, finding their fellow angels flying towards them.

"There's no time to explain!" Billie urged.

"I'm not leaving without an explanation Armstrong!" Alex bit back, standing her ground. Danger was imminent, but she didn't care.

He groaned, "Listen, now that I've said something they're after you too! If you stay you will suffer an unimaginable fate, come with me, it's your only hope!" Billie said ready to run as other angels began closing in. "Who are you going to trust? A god you've never seen, or a friend who's raised you since creation?!"

  _We'll go down in history_

Alex blinked, "... You..." She breathed & ran with Billie to the gates. They jumped over the edge, beginning their plummet to the earth their god designed for his supposedly most perfect creation; man. Alex felt Billie laced their fingers, she looked at him with scared eyes.

_Remember me for centuries_

"Open your wings," he said, wind whipping around them like a whip being cracked. Alex did as told, opening her black wings slowly, adjusting to the fast paced winds. Both master & apprentice slowed their descent to earth, hands still interlocked as they fell. Fell together.

**_"The angels who fell together; master & apprentice. This was the first heard in all of angelic creation, it was written in their extensive archives. Their story maybe be not all that important now, but the later future, it will be. A tale to be told decades to centuries to millenniums from now. Billie Joe Armstrong & Alexandria Verticos Taylor IV will go down in history; as God's worst nightmare."_ **


End file.
